<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devotion by lunastarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908126">Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastarlight/pseuds/lunastarlight'>lunastarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastarlight/pseuds/lunastarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is a total whore for Zenos, and we all know it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi sas Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus, Fandaniel/Zenos yae Galvus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Asahi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood up straight as I waited in front of the empty throne, my heart racing in my chest. Lord Zenos had called me in for a “private” audience, and I couldn’t wait to hear what he needed from me. He generally didn’t ask for me personally, so I assumed that he must have something very important to take care of that he could only trust me with. I heard the door behind me. My breath hitched with each footstep that drew closer. Lord Zenos stepped past me and sat in his seat. I saluted him properly and noticed the absent look in his eyes. Silence filled the room as he just settled into his seat and leaned on his elbow.<br/>
</p><p>“My lord?” I broke the silence. He looked at me, his expression eerily calm. “I believe you requested me.”<br/>
</p><p>“Did I?” His tone was bored. “A mistake perhaps.” I blinked at him. “If I had need of anything, I don’t think I’d call for you.” I felt a sting, but I pushed it down. “The last time I needed something done, your sister managed just fine.” I thought he might be pushing my buttons intentionally, but I didn’t dare react to his words.<br/>
</p><p>“My apologies then,” I said, bowing politely to him. “It seems there was a miscommunication.” I turned to leave.<br/>
</p><p>“I don’t recall dismissing you,” he said suddenly. I froze in place and let out a shaky breath. I slowly faced him again and did my best to stay composed. “Tell me what you think about Yotsuyu acting in my place as viceroy. For…” He searched for a moment. “That troublesome region…Doma, was it?” I clenched my fists. He wanted to make her the acting viceroy of Doma? When I was ready to serve him already?<br/>
</p><p>“It might be…difficult.” I chose my words carefully. “The people there need a firm hand to rule, a hand like yours, Lord Zenos. She lacks that authority.” He smirked suddenly. “But if you disagree, then I will remind you that it is your decision to make.”<br/>
</p><p>“Who would you put in charge?” His eyes looked like they were hungry for a challenge now.<br/>
</p><p>“There are many that would be suitable, but none so much as you, Lord Zenos.” I bowed my head slightly to emphasize my words. “One could only wish to have the power and authority that you have.”<br/>
</p><p>“I half-hoped that you’d suggest yourself,” he chuckled. “Seeing how tense you got when I made the suggestion, I can assume that you’d prefer it if Yotsuyu wasn’t involved at all.” I glanced at the floor for a moment. “Not even a denial? If anybody lacks authority, it would be you. You can’t even look me in the eye and tell me the truth.”<br/>
</p><p>“Why in the Seven Hells would you ever pick her?!” I snapped before I could stop myself. “I’ve done nothing but show my utmost devotion to you, and you barely acknowledge my damned existence!” I clenched my fists so hard that I dug my nails into my palms. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were taking her to bed too!” He perked up at that. I realized just how far I’d gone and immediately tried to compose myself. “I’m…I’m sorry, my Lord. I didn’t mean-“<br/>
</p><p>“You did.” He stood up as he interrupted me. I stepped back out of instinct when he approached. “And now you’ll apologize properly. On the ground.” I immediately dropped down to my hands and knees; my eyes glued to the floor. He brought his foot near my face suddenly. I let out a soft noise before I pressed my lips to his boot. It was humiliating for anybody to have to submit like this. And it was so…exhilarating. I felt my heart pounding in my chest even harder than before. “Are you jealous, Asahi? Is that why you’re so concerned with who I might take to bed?” I didn’t answer him. He nudged my chin with his foot. I kissed his boot again. “Or is it that you’d prefer to be in my bed?” I blushed at that, extremely thankful that he couldn’t see. “Well?”<br/>
</p><p>“N-no, my Lord,” I said softly. My voice betrayed everything I was trying to hide. He chuckled lowly.<br/>
</p><p>“Up,” he ordered. I stood up, knowing he could see how red my cheeks were. “Blushing like a virgin that’s been caught fondling himself.” That made me blush even more. “Strip.” I looked at him with surprise. Did he want me to get undressed in the throne room? Anybody could walk in. “Now.” I immediately brought my hands up to my coat and pushed it off my shoulders, letting it hit the floor. I started stripping off my clothes, one piece at a time until I stood there in my smallclothes. He looked at me expectantly. Oh. I hesitantly pushed off my smallclothes and stood there, trembling a little. “On your knees, Asahi.” I slowly sat down on my knees in front of him. He suddenly pulled out one of his katanas. I flinched when he held the blade towards me. I stared at it, worried he was about to cut me in half. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. I should’ve held myself together better.<br/>
</p><p>“L-lord Z-zenos,” I stammered.<br/>
</p><p>“You were apologizing to me.” He held the blade closer to my mouth. I perked up a little. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the cold metal, feeling a shiver in my spine. This was so degrading, so embarrassing. And yet…my body was enjoying it. I could feel myself getting an erection as I sat there. I pulled back and fluttered my eyes. He scoffed. “And you think that’s enough to make up for your outburst?” I kissed the blade again. “Show me your devotion, Asahi. Make this fun for me.” My face got hot from his tone. It wasn’t a shock that he would want to make a game of this. He was hunting me with something much different from violence. My breath was shaky as I leaned close to the blade of the katana. I stuck my tongue out and licked over the metal slowly. The thoughts going through my head matched what my body wanted. Please him. Show him how much you want his approval. Let him humiliate and abuse you for the whole world to see. I shivered and lapped over the blade as I looked up at him. He had an amused smirk on his face. I stopped, pulling back as my cheeks reddened more.<br/>
</p><p>“M-my lord,” I said, bowing my head. He slammed the end of the katana on the floor and held the hilt towards me. I perked up and leaned closer instinctively. I stopped myself and looked up at him, craving some sense of approval. He gave me a slight nod. I eagerly licked over the hilt of the katana, coating it with my saliva. I let out a lewd noise when I was fully erect, my length standing up proudly. I felt like…like a whore. I felt like a filthy whore that was on his knees to please a man that would never give him the time of day. And that made me want to do even more for him.<br/>
</p><p>“You would do just about anything to earn a little bit of praise, wouldn’t you?” Zenos taunted, clearly tickled by my actions. He moved his foot and nudged my length. I flinched, mouthing over the hilt of his katana. He ran the toe of his boot over my length. I shuddered and let out a lewd moan. I started sucking on the hilt, slurping softly. “Is this what you wanted, Asahi? To be a whore for me?” I moaned in response. He pulled the hilt from my mouth forcefully. I blinked, slightly dazed as I stared at him. He pressed his boot firmly against my length. I whimpered as my hips bucked forward. He pulled away and suddenly grabbed my hair, jerking me up to my feet. I cried out and panted a little. He flung me against the throne. I struggled to get up again. My legs were like rubber. He put his foot in my back and forced me to stay on the ground. My length throbbed in approval. He pulled away again. He grabbed both of my arms and pulled me up, pushing my body against the arm of the throne so that my length was pinned in place. I moaned lewdly again. He shoved his leg between mine, forcing my legs apart. I squirmed a little, expecting him to just take me. Instead, I felt the wet hilt of the katana against my entrance. I opened my mouth to protest when it suddenly breached the ring of muscle. The pain was instant. I gasped out as my legs trembled. He started to thrust the katana into me harshly. Pleasure and pain melted together. I struggled in his grip as lewd, pained moans poured out of me. The harsh movements made me rut against the throne. He kept a tight grip on my arms, holding them behind my back with one hand while the other forced the hilt of his katana in and out of me. And then he suddenly spoke with a low voice.<br/>
</p><p>“Who is your lord?”<br/>
</p><p>I moaned, unable to form words. He slowed the thrusts down. I whined in protest. I didn’t care that it hurt. I wanted more. I craved more.<br/>
</p><p>“Answer me.”<br/>
</p><p>“Y-you are,” I squeaked out. He slowed down more. “You are, Lord Zenos!” I screamed the words out as if I were pleading for my life. “You’re my lord, Lord Zenos! I’m yours to command, yours to hurt!” He thrusted the katana harshly again. I screamed again, knowing that everyone passing by could hear just what was going on. I arched my back as I was suddenly hit by insurmountable pleasure. Come spilled from my length, dripping down the throne to the floor. The katana was yanked out of me and I fell to the floor, panting and shaking.<br/>
</p><p>“Go.” Lord Zenos put his katana back in place and sat in the throne without a care in the world. I crawled over to my clothes and struggled to get to my feet, clutching them against my body. My legs were shaking, like a newborn deer’s. I looked at him before I stumbled towards the door and went into the hallway. Soldiers were passing by. They stopped walking and stared at me as I went by them, panting and flushed. I stopped walking and straightened up despite the ache in my hips. I looked at the soldiers.<br/>
</p><p>“What are you looking at?” I snapped. They immediately looked away and went about their business. I huffed and walked down the hall to find a private place to get dressed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fandaniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just a short epilogue set after Fandaniel's possession of Asahi's body, and I had to include him in this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I feel like I have to ask how you manage to just sit there and not die of absolute boredom.” I stretched and looked at Zenos curiously, who was still perched in his throne, calm and quiet as ever. “Don’t you think you should go out and cause a little mayhem? You wouldn’t want to be rusty for your big performance, would you?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Are you still talking?” His eyes were closed, and his voice was quiet. He was clearly bored. For some reason, I felt a bit of an urge to try and get more of a proper reaction from him. It must’ve been the vessel I’d chosen. I remembered seeing some vague memories that showed utter devotion and admiration for this man, so it would be natural that this body wanted to keep showing those feelings.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Now, now, is that anyway to treat a friend, my lord?” I went over and leaned on the other arm of the throne. “You’ll just waste away in here if you don’t get up and kill something.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I don’t recall asking for your opinion.” He waved his hand absently. I stiffened a little at his lack of care. My brain was telling me not to think about it too much, but my body, my vessel had a different idea. I looked at myself and hummed curiously.<br/>
</p>
<p>“This one must’ve been very faithful indeed,” I mused. “Even your dismissals seem to earn attention.” He chuckled. I perked up and looked at him. “And what is so funny, my lord?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“How much do you know about that body?” he asked, opening his eyes and staring at me. My body shivered from that look. Calm and predatory. I hadn’t expected a reaction like that. “Not enough. Clearly.” I opened my mouth to answer when I was suddenly hit with a flash of memory. This body, its previous owner was in the throes of passion, screaming in either pain or pleasure. Perhaps it was both. I </p>
<p>gasped a little as I looked at Zenos. I felt an ache in my lower back and a tingle in my length. This body had needs.<br/>
“Tell me about this body. What exactly did you do to get such reactions to come so naturally?” I asked as I sat on the arm of the throne. He closed his eyes again. Another dismissal. The tingle got much more insistent. “You must’ve had a faithful little minx in this body, hm? This body adores the blatant way you dismiss my existence.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Do you really want to know what I did with that body?” He smirked a little, and there was a sense of delicious wickedness behind it. I found myself nodding eagerly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Pray show me.” I unhooked a clasp from my jacket. “I’d be most interested in seeing just how devoted this one was to you.” He held his katana up. I tilted my head and felt a sudden urge that made me lean forward. I licked at the hilt, letting out a surprised noise.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That body,” he said as he gripped the katana tightly. “Is mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>